marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Cards
"Some Jerk's Guide to Super Great Detectives", D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.'s Guide to Super Villains Cards | Model = 1 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Deadpool | AdditionalDesigners = Squirrel Girl | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Informational trading cards created by Deadpool | CurrentOwner = Squirrel Girl | PreviousOwners = Deadpool, Allene Green | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = 's card]] The Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Cards are a set of 4522 4523 individual educational trading cards depicting villains, monsters, and baddies and providing general information about their background, powers, weaknesses, etc. The cards were created and hand-drawn by Deadpool. Although most contain accurate information, a portion of information appears to have been fabricated by Deadpool. Squirrel Girl relies on these as a primary source of information when facing villains she is unfamiliar with. Accessory Cards A companion card deck, the Deadpool's Guide to Super Villain Super Accessories Cards are a set of 1622 individual cards depicting villains' vehicles, weapons, and assorted paraphernalia. preparing for battle with her cards]] searching through Deadpool's Guide to Super Villain Super cards]] Cards The main 4522 4523 revealed so far: * 1 - Galactus * 15 - Kraven the Hunter Duplicate card numbering * 15 - Arcade * 15 - Skrulls * 16 - Gigantos * 24 - Victor "Doctor" von Doom * 66 - The Leader * 81 - Fin Fang Foom * 101 - Mole Man * 135 - Howard the Duck * 156 - Lifter * 386 - Baron Mordo * 562 - Lady Octopus * 660 - Taskmaster * 661 - Unidentified shark villain The text of this card discusses a half-man, half-shark individual or creature, but no specific name can be seen. * 747 - M.O.D.O.K. * 833 - Swarm * 909 - Kang the Conqueror * 1011 - Brain Drain * 1011 - Ultron * 1111 - Stilt-Man * 1414 - Batroc the Leaper * 1322 - The Scarecrow * 1694 - Mysterion * 1695 - Hobgoblin Unlike other cards that refer to a specific villain or team, this card refers to the several different individuals who have dawned this title and discusses the main attributes of the individuals using this persona. * 2020 - Black Cat * 2424 - Ant-Man * 2512 - Dorm Ammu * 3000 - Hippo the Hippo * 3332 - Ms. Quizzler * 3405 - Leap-Frog * 3563 - Fancy Dan * 4010 - Whiplash * 4500 - High Evolutionary's Goons * 4523 - Melissa Morbeck The only card personally created by Doreen Green. * ???? - Dormammu * ???? - Kaecilius * ???? - Kala * ???? - Kaluu * ???? - Kamikaze * ???? - Kangaroo * ???? - Morgan le Fay The 1622 accessory cards revealed so far: * 2 - Star Sphere Alternate Realities card]] Warp World (Earth-616) On Warp World, the D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.'s Guide to Super Villains Cards are a set of 4522 individual educational trading cards depicting villains, monsters, and baddies and providing general information about their background, powers, weaknesses, etc. The cards were created by D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. and are used by Moon Squirrel. Cards The main 4522 revealed so far: * 25 - Doctor Doomactus | Notes = * There are also Deadpool's Official Unofficial Guide to Super Heroes but most cards simply depict Deadpool looking into a mirror and giving himself a thumbs up. | Trivia = showing Dum Dum Dugan her Iron Man Vs. Cards]] * This is not the first set of trading cards that Squirrel Girl has used to study and defeat villains. She also owns all the Iron Man Vs. Cards and previously used them to help her defeat M.O.D.O.K. * Ms. Marvel has expressed a desire to get her own set of Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Cards. * Inspired by Deadpool's set, both Galactus and Tippy-Toe have created their own sets of trading cards. | Links = * Galactus' Guide to Good Pals Cards * Tippy-Toe's Guide to Squirrel Girl Cards * Ms. Quizzler "Quiz Wiz" Cards * Iron Man Vs. Cards }} Category:Deadpool's Equipment Category:Squirrel Girl's Equipment Category:Trading Cards